Narcolepsy-cataplexy is a serious and chronic sleep disorder resulting in excessive daytime sleepiness and cataplexy. It is one of the most common neurological disorders, affecting approximately 1 in 2,000 individuals in North America. This multidisciplinary project focuses on the study of human narcolepsy and seeks to identify the genetic and environmental factors involved in triggering narcolepsy. We also want to understand why the immune system destroys hypocretin neurons in narcolepsy and to prevent/cure it.